This invention relates to steerable artillery projectiles. The prior art teaches steerable artillery projectiles. One such projectile is named "Copperhead" and is disclosed in detail in four articles and papers, along with other articles and papers cited therein, which are all incorporated herein by reference. They are: "Precision Guided Artillery, First and Second Generation Projectiles", James F. Hall, Field Artillery Journal, p. 9-12, May-June 1981; "Copperhead Semiactive Laser Guidance Development System", R. A. Nulk et al, AIAA Guidance and Control Conference, Vol 2, No. 5, Article No. 78-1261R, p. 374-381, Sept.-Oct. 1979; "Guidance and Control of a Cannon-Launched Guided Projectile", P. H. Morrison et al., AIAA Guidance Guidance and Control Conference, August 1976, San Diego, Calif., Paper No. 76-1980, p. 555-567; "Performance Verification of the Cannon Launched Guided Projectile Guidance and Control System", J. B. Huff et al, AIAA Guidance and Control Conference, August 1976, San Diego, Calif., Paper No. 76-1981, p. 568-574.
Briefly, the Copperhead projectile consists of a fuse and warhead section, steering section and a guidance seeker section. The guidance seeker has optics, a laser detector and electronic circuitry which functions with the steering section to control the flight of the projectile to home on laser energy reflected from a laser designated target.
The steering section of the Copperhead projectile is very complex. Briefly, after launch acceleration, fin retention locks are released to extend four control fins. The fins are controlled in pairs and are turned to provide steering. The steering section of the projectile also includes a battery, control actuators, an attitude reference gyro, a pneumatic bottle and other elements which are responsive to signals from the guidance section of the missile to control the fins and thereby steer the projectile to home on a laser designated target.
The steering section of this prior art missile is a very complex electromechanical arrangement, which is prone to malfunctions. Thus, there is a need in the art for a relatively simple steering arrangement that can function reliably with the electro optics seeking and guidance section.